Wrong
by astral-angel
Summary: Charlie knows it's wrong. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


**Title:** Wrong

**Author:** Mauzi

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Charlie/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me.

**Rating:** 16/17+

**Summary: **Charlie knows it's wrong.

**Notes:** This is my first attempt at this pairing, even if it is particularly one sided, so please, let me know what you guys think of it. Don't have a beta, so I'll apologise now for any errors.

**Word Count: **1003

**Part (1/1)**

It was wrong.

So wrong on so many bloody levels but he couldn't help it because she was always fucking _there_ in those jeans that shouldn't have been sexy but were because they were _on _her. His jaw clenched as she laughed, the sound shooting chills down his spine. Fighting against the shudder, he watched her, eyes hungrily focused on her lips. Perfect lips that he would kill to taste, to have on his body, to have on him. He felt a stirring in his groin at the thought and frowned.

Oh. Bad Charlie. It was wrong, remember?

He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. The disgust slid through him in a long liquid pull that made him think of the fact that she was only a year older than his baby _sister_, and Ginny was only _seventeen_, which made Hermione _eighteen_ and he was almost fucking _thirty_. He risked opening his eyes and saw Harry watching him with an odd look.

_Ohgodohgodohgod. _

He knew. He knew. Oh god, he fucking _knew. _His mother would kill him. _Ron _would kill him. He bit his lip, looking away from Harry and at the others sitting around the dining table. In his panicked state, he imagined furious and disgusted faces glaring at him. Eyes wide, he scanned the table, looking for something, _anything_ to tell him if they knew.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Startled, he looked at Ginny to find her staring up at him with a look of concern.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." He swallowed thickly and looked away quickly, eyes falling on the brunette witch automatically. He felt the pull of disgust again and thought about looking away before the want slammed into him, the glorious _want_ that burnt the disgust away and it was only him and her and the desire that was hotter than any thing he had felt before.

Oh Merlin, but he was insane. There was no other possible explanation as to why he was feeling jealous of a piece of toast. _Toast_, for fuck's sake. His eyes focused on her lips as she took another bite, tongue darting out to lick the crumbs off her lips.

Gods. Her _tongue. _So pink and wet, and he could almost feel it licking at him, stroking while her mouth enveloped him in moist heat. He watched her chew slowly and choked back the groan when she swallowed because now he was wondering if she would swallow when he came.

A lock of curly brown hair fell across her face and while she was brushing it away impatiently, he thought of how it would feel tangled around his hand while he fucked her, hard and fast because she would be so fucking tight and wet around him because she would want _him _as much as he did her.

He tore his eyes away from her and stared determinedly at the wall behind her. It was wrong. The words ran through his head in a mantra in time with his laboured breathing. It occurred to him vaguely that it was probably a good thing that he'd worn robes over his clothes because he could feel his cock, hard and throbbing for attention.

Chewing at his lip, he desperately tried to think of something other than the young witch in front of him. Young. Merlin, she probably thought of him as an older _brother_. Quidditch. Yeah. He'd think about Quidditch. There was nothing sexy about Quidditch. He began running through various manoeuvres in his head, his body slowly relaxing enough for him to chance another glance at her.

Merlin. She had _cleavage_. His body tensed again as he stared at the shadow between the creamy swell of her breasts. Hermione Granger was not supposed to have fucking cleavage. He blinked when she sat back, having grabbed another slice of toast. He tried to tell himself that it was a good thing he could no longer see said cleavage, but his traitorous mind began working again.

Gods, but he could almost feel the weight in his hands, could _see _the pale skin with rosy nipples that he just wanted to lick and bite, if only to see if she tasted of the cinnamon she smelled of. He closed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts, feeling her writhing under him, hearing her voice _begging_ him to touch her, to taste her, to fuck her, because she was so fucking _wet_ and she wanted him. Surprising him by moaning when he whispered to her hotly because who knew that talking dirty would turn the prissy little know-it-all on so much? Mewling when he sunk into her wet heat, so fucking deep, but not deep enough, not fucking _close_ enough because she still wasn't _his_.

"Charlie?"

His eyes flew open, colour suffusing his cheeks in a hot blush as Harry said his name, looking pointedly around at the now empty table.

"Yeah?" His voice was rougher than usual, his throat impossibly dry. He scowled at the knowing look that the younger man gave him.

"Breakfast is over."

"I see that."

"You didn't eat anything."

He thought about protesting because, fuck it all, he could still _taste_ her on his lips, a sweet, musky tang that had him craving more, a feeling he didn't understand because he'd never tasted her, never slicked his tongue over her while she moved under him.

Harry, I'm going insane. I'm lusting after your best friend. Don't kill me. "I know."

Harry nodded, green eyes glinting in a way that made him instantly wary because it reminded him somewhat of the twins.

"You should tell her."

He blinked. Harry waited and then stood up, walking to the door. Charlie bit his lip, hoping that his voice would be steady.

"Tell her what?"

"That you want to shag her senseless."

He blinked again. Harry snorted impatiently before walking out. Charlie watched him go, wondering if he should take his advice. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate.

_Eighteen._

It was wrong, you see.

**Fin**


End file.
